museumsfandomcom-20200215-history
Islamische Kunst Online
Dieser Artikel listet Links zu wichtigen Sammlungen islamischer Kunst und Archäologie, Forschungsprojekten und Kunstauktionshäusern auf. Außerdem werden auch Angaben zum aktuellen Geschehen in der Welt der islamischen Kunst zur Verfügung gestellt, die online erreichbar sind.Die Linksammlung von war eine der Quellen für diese Seite. (E-Mail 07.01.2010 23:03) The link library of was one source for this page. Automatically translated page (Google) This article lists links to important collections of Islamic art and archeology, research projects and art auctions worldwide. In addition, information is provided about current events in the world of Islamic art, which can be accessed online. Kunstauktionshäuser ;Antiques & Fine Arts : Erweiterte Suche Es gibt keine Kunst, die als "Islamic" oder "Islamische" beschrieben wird. Aber es gibt viel islamische Kunst, die Sie unter besonderen Kriterien suchen können. Zum Beispiel: :: "Ottoman" :: "Mughal" :: "Turkish" ;Antiques Trade Gazette;: Nachrichtenarchiv für islamische Kunst ;: Google:islamic+site:http://www.antiquestradegazette.com (Weil es keine erweiterte Suchoption gibt, muss man Google nutzen.) ;ArtFact "Artfact Professional collects unabridged auction catalogs from more than 500 prestigious fine auction houses around the globe. It adds the actual selling price results in order to create the most comprehensive online database of auction results (more than 10 million) for researching art, antiques and collectibles." National Gallery of Australia : Archiv für verkaufte islamische Kunst : Kunst zu kaufen ;Artnet;: Islamische Kunst, Nachrichten und Ausstellungen ;Bonhams Auktion House : Islamic & Indian Art Department ;Christie's;:Islamische Kunst Abteilung ;:: Christie’s Hauptseite für Islamische Kunst. Sie bindet Allgemeine, Kontakt Angabe und Kalender ein. : Auktionenkalender für islamische Kunst :: Hier kann man sehen welche, wo und wann islamische Kunst verkauft werden wird. : Erweiterte Suche :: Man kann diesen Link für die Suche nach islamischer Kunst benutzen oder die Links unten mit anderen besonderen Kriterien: :* Kunst zu Verkaufen :* Verkaufte Kunst :* Ähnliche Kunst :** weitere Kriterien zur Suche in der linken Spalte: :*** Item Category :*** Origin :*** Stylistic Period :*** Material / Medium :*** Date :*** Item Type :*** Item :*** Subject Matter or Theme :*** Design Drouot (FR) :Suche (Drouot ist abrufbar nur auf Französisch und Sie müssen manuell für "islamic," "islamique" oder "islamische" suchen. Man kann Suchoptionen "Ventes passées" für verkaufte Kunst, "Ventes à venir" für Kunst zu kaufen oder "Toutes les ventes" für alle Kunst bei Drouot nutzen.) ; Hali carpet, Textile and Islamic Art ;Rosebery's Kunstauktionhaus;:Auktionskalender für alle Kunstsparten ;:Archiv für verkaufte islamische Kunst ;Sotheby’s;:Kunst aus Nahost Abteilung ;:Hauptseite für Alte und zeitgenössische Kunst aus Nahost und der weiteren Region. Es gibt auch einen Kalender für bevorstehende Auktionen. :Kunst aus Nahost und Persischer Golf ::Eine kleine Geschichte über die ge- und verkaufte Kunst bei Sotheby’s und eine Kontaktliste. :Teppiche ::Sotheby’s vollständige Sammlung der Teppiche. :Archiv für verkaufte islamische Kunst Nachrichten über islamische Kunst ; ARTINFO.com * Islamische Kunst Austellungen und Veranstaltungen * Islamische Kunst in den Nachrichten ; The Art Newspaper * Islamische Kunst in den Nachrichten ; Google News: "Islamic Art" * "Islamische Kunst" (DE) * Archiv Suche: "Islamic Art" (Der Messwert ist auf Englisch und hat viele Artikel, für die man bezahlen muss.) * Archiv Suche: "Islamische Kunst" (Der Messwert ist auf Deutsch und hat viele Artikel, für die man bezahlen muss.) ; Nafas Art Magazine ; Welt Online: "Islamische Kunst in den Londoner Auktionen" (Eine kurze Auswertung der versteigerten islamischen Kunst in Londoner Kunstauktionshäusern) Islamische Kunst in Museen, Galerien und Sammlungen Allgemeine ; Jonathan M. Bloom and Sheila S. Blair : A Global Guide to Islamic Art with interactive map ; Oxford Art Online: Islamic Art * Geschichte der islamischen Kunst in Museen * Sammler und Sammlungen * Ausstellungen Discover Islamic Art Portal Europe The Ashmolean, Museum for Art and Archeology: Östliche Kunst (Oxford) * Forschung bei dem Musuem * Keramik * Keramik Online-Kurs * Yousef Jameel Online Centre for the Study of Islamic and Eastern Art Benaki Museum: Islamische Kunst (Athinai) * Islamische Kunst Bildung für Kinder * Virtuell Tour The British Museum: Nahost (London) * Geschichte der Nahost-Sammlung * Online-Galerie islamischer Kunst Calouste Gulbenkian Museum: Östlich-islamische Kunst (Lisbon) Chester Beatty Library: Die islamische Sammlung (Dublin) * Online-Bilder * Links The David Collection: Islamische Kunst (Copenhagen) * Dynasties * Materials * Cultural History Themes Francesca Galloway Gallery: Indian & Islamic Art (London) Georgian National Museum: Islamic Art Collection (Tbilisi, Georgia) * Online Galerie * Geschichte der Sammlung * Karte der islamischen Welt Khalili Family Trust: Islamische Sammlung (traveling) * Slideshow Kunstkamera: Middle East & Central Asia (St. Petersburg) Hetjens-Museum Landeshaputstadt Düsseldorf: Islamische Keramik (Düsseldorf) Louvre Museum: Islamische Kunst (Paris) * Übersicht * Zeitleiste * Bibliographie * Islamische "Meisterstücke" Mathaf Gallery: Specialists in Orientalist Paintings (London) Museum für Islamische Kunst (Berlin) * * Nadania Idriss Gallery: Neuzes Glas Kunst (Berlin) Sam Fogg Gallery: medieval Art, Islamic & Indian Art (London) The State Herritage Museum: Orientalische und Vorderasiatische Kunst (St. Petersburg) Vicotria and Albert Museum: Islamsischer Nahost, The Jameel Gallery (London) * Historische Karte * Bibliographie North America Brooklyn Museum: Arts of Asia and the Islamic World (NY) * Online Gallery * Ausstellungen * Sammlungen: Kunst der islamischen Welt * Geschichte der Sammlung Cleveland Museum of Art: Islamische Kunst Sammlung (Cleveland, OH) * Elektronischenmittel für Forschung * Kataloges-suchen Eine Suchmaschine. Man kann für islamische Kunst in der Bibliothek, Auktionen, Dealern, Video und Journal Katalogen suchen. ** Hier sind die Messwert des Kennworts: "Islamic" Detroit Institutes of Art: Islamic Art (Detroit, MI) Freer and Sackler Galleries: Islamic Art (D.C.) *Caligraphy *Abstract Design (Aniconism/Bilderverbot) *Arts of the Book *Art of the Object The Islamic art collection at the Los Angeles Museum of Art (Los Angeles, CA) *Durchsuchen Objekte *Durchsuchen Orte The Metropolitan Museum of Art: Islamische Kunst (New York) *Übersicht *PDF des Grundrisses für islamische Kunstausstellung *Sammlung *Zeitleiste St. Louis Art Museum: Alt- und Islamische Kunst (St. Louis, MO) *eMuseum: islamische Sammlung Sackler Art Museum at Harvard University: Islamische Kunst (Cambridge, MA) *Erweiterte Suche Shangri La (Honolulu, HI) *Glanzstücke der Sammlung *Suche Worcester Art Museum: Islamische Kunst (Worcester, MA) *Links Middle East & Asia Golestan Palace (Tehran) * Übersicht * Bilder Islamic Arts Museum Malaysia *Dauerausstellung **Architecture **Qur’an & Manuscript **India **China **Malay World **Jewellery **Textiles **Arms & Armour **Coins & Seals **Metawork **Ceramics **Wood *Sonderausstellungen The Museum for Islamic Art in Jerusalem * Übersicht Rockefeller Museum (Jerusalem) *The Israel Museum: Islamische Kunst und Architektur Sarawak Museum: Islamische Kunst (Malaysia) *Islamic Museum Sharjah Museums Portal (UAE) *Museum of Islamic Civilization Tareq Rajab Museum Kuwait * Metalwork * Manuscripts Topkapi Palace (Istanbul) *Architektur **Harem **Reliquienschrein **Übersicht *Buchkunst *Miniaturen *Sultane Bildnisse *Keramik Jüngste Großakquisitionen von Museen * The David Collection, Copenhagen (Man muss den Link "New Acquisitions" anklicken.) * The Detroit Institute of Arts: Department of the Arts of Asia and the Islamic World * Louvre: Islamic Art * Metropolitan Museum of Art, NY: 2007-2008 Recent Acquisitions PDF (Hier muss man den Prospekt, in dem alle Akquisitionen des Jahres von MET verzeichnet sind, herunterladen. Eine Auswahl der islamische Kunst ist auf den Seiten 8 und 9.) Elektronische Mittel für Forschung zur islamischen Kunst Archives and Image Databases Amuletos de al-Andalus (Page about Andalusian amulets and talismans, in spanish only but english version is in preparation) Arabic Collection at New Zealand Digital Library Archnet (Eine digitale Bibliothek der Architektur) Art and Architecture (Durchsuchbare Datebank von Courtauld Institute of Art; enthält viele besonderen wichtigen fotografischen Negative) ArtStor (Eine digitale Bibliothek von alle Genres von Kunst) Casselman Archive of Islamic and Mudejar Architecture in Spain The Creswell Archive (Ashmolean Museum) Dar al-Kutub: Collection of the Egyptian National Library (numismatics.org) * Catalog of 6,500 numismatic pieces – coins, glass weights, dies, medals, etc. Egyptian Mirage (19 Jahrhundert Fotos von Egypt at the Griffith Institute, Oxford) Gerhard Paul: Visual History Image Archive of Turkish Art (LogIn required) :Turkish Cultural Foundation: digitalized slide repository; collection of Nurhan Atasoy; accessible to students, scholars and researchers worldwide; Turkish and English Islamic Heritage Project (IHP) :Islamic manuscripts, maps, and published texts from Harvard’s library and museum collections: Harvard’s Open Collections Program (OCP) Islamic Manuscripts at Leipzig University Levantine Mirage (19th century photographs of the Levant at the Griffith Institute, Oxford) MAK Sammlungen (Spätantike Textilien) The Marcel Collection of Early Qur'ans (National Library of Russia) Mideast Images (Historische Abbilder und Fotos von Levant, Iraq, and Egypt) Photographs of Architecture Resources in Art History for Graduate Students Resources in Art History Symposia Reference Tools in Islamic Art & Architecture at Harvard College Library Repository at Leiden University Travelers in the Middle East Archive (TIMEA)Creative Commons Attribution 2.5 License Thesauri ; Thesaurus d'Epigraphie Islamique : Information in English : www.epigraphie-islamique.org (registration requested) Topics in Islamic Art Introduction & Overview Artistic Exchange: Europe and the Islamic World (Selections from the Permanent Collection at the National Gallery of Art) Broug Ateliers: Islamic Geometric Design Discover Islamic Art (A virtual museum presented by Museum With No Frontiers) Islamic Art (Wikipedia's Overview) Islamic Art Discussion Network Islamic Art Network (Thesaurus Islamicus Foundation, Cairo) Middle East Online Medieval Islamic Views of the Cosmos Moghul Empire at History World Ottoman Empire on Wikipedia What is Islamic Art? (An article by Lucien de Guise) Materials & Methods A Brief History of Islamic Glassmaking Arabic, Persian and Ottoman Calligraphy (Library of Congress) Calligraphy (An introduction to Arabic, Ottoman and Persian Calligraphy) Constumes of the Levant Islamic Ceramics Online (A Web-Based Teaching Course) Rugs: Symmetry and Pattern Style in Islamic Art (Victoria and Albert Museum) Places and Spaces Palace and Mosque: Islamic Art (Victoria and Albert Museum at the National Gallery of Art, Washington) Religious Architecture and Islamic Cultures at Massachusetts Institute of Technology Sunni-Shi'i Mausoleums and Saint Veneration in the Turko-Persian World Traditional Mediterranean Architecture Specialized Organizations & Ongoing Research Al-Maktoum Institute for Arabic and Islamic Studies Al Mashriq Archeology Aram Society for Syro-Mesopotamian Studies Archeological Institute of America Ars Orientalis, Freer and Sackler Galleries Auswärtiges Amt Suq Haraj Bayaz Institute for Study And Information In The Field Of Manuscripts (AR) CalligraphyIslamic (Extensive site on Islamic Visual Art) Hamad Bin Khalifa Symposium on Islamic Art Historians of Islamic Art Association International Foundation for Art Research Iranian Academy of the Arts Kosmos Ornatus at Freie University Leighton and the Middle East Mediterranean Architecture (FR) Middle East Medievalists Resources Provenance Project at Indiana University Art Museum Rekonstruktion eines Teilabschnitts der hethitischen Stadtmauer The Seljuk Han of Anatolia Shahnama Projects *At Princeton University Shiraz School Congress Themenportal Europäische Geschicte: Modernization Cultural Heritage and Conservation Afghanistan Cultural Heritage (UNC) Centre for Sustainable Heritage at UCL International Council of Museums - Committee for Conservation Collaborative for Cultural Heritage and Museum Practices Cultural Resource Management International Council of Museums: Red List International Council of Museums: Illicit Trafficking Interpol Object ID Project Interpol Stolen Works of Art Lost Art Internet Database Muslim Heritage Sustainable Development in a Diverse World UNESCO Arab Cultural Heritage Handschriften Islamische Handschriften online References Category:Art Category:Deutsch Category:Websites